Your Blood, My Suicide
by Strawberry-spoon
Summary: First Fanfic so be nice but anyway Dracos cutting and plotting and will eventually be slash but not yet. Chap 7 now uploaded. Sorry about the wait.
1. Midnight Meeting

Midnight Meeting By Strawberry-spoon  
  
Draco stood topless by the mirror in the bathroom. It was 3am and he knew he was alone. Yet he could feel tension in the air as he raised his dagger and dug the blade into the pale flesh on his arm. He removed the blade and stood watching as blood filled the gap it had left. The gapping wound overflowed and the blood ran down his arm and spattered onto the floor.  
  
Draco raised the dagger and cut over and over reopening previous wounds that hadn't fully healed. Again he watched blood spatter to the floor. Even though his entire body stung the pain wasn't enough to block out the memory . . .  
  
. . . Snape scowled as he placed the marked exam face down on Draco's desk. Draco turned it over to reveal a large red 'F'. Enraged Draco looked over to see both Crabbes and Goyles papers marked with D's . . .  
  
Draco started as he heard footsteps in the corridor headed for the bathroom where he stood holding a dagger. He quickly grabbed his wand and muttered spells healing the wounds just enough so that they stopped bleeding but still left a mark.  
  
"So Draco, we meet finally" Draco turned to see Xavier the new kid standing in the doorway.  
  
"Hello what are you doing here."  
  
"Couldn't sleep, so I was sitting in the common room, when I heard a noise in here so I came to investigate," Xavier replied taking in the scene, the blood still spattered on the floor and the marks covering Dracos torso. "What are you doing here anyway," his eyes on the blood.  
  
"Er nothing. I just had a shower."  
  
"At 3am?"  
  
"I happen to like showering when no one else is around," Draco said pointedly  
  
"No need to get touchy Draco, I can take a hint" Xavier turned and left Draco to clean up the room."  
  
*Author points to review button* 


	2. Xavier Flamel

Disclaimer: I own nothing except plot and (at this stage) Xavier.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry it has taken me soooo long to update but I will  
(hopefully) be updated regularly from now on. Btw ootp never happened.  
  
Chapter 2 – Xavier Flamel  
Xavier Flamel is your average wizard from a proudly pureblood family. The  
Flamel family is almost identical to the Malfoy family in terms of wealth  
and influence. There is however one major difference, the Flamel's were on  
the side of good in the fight against Voldemort. Xavier's father was the  
only son of the famous Nicholas Flamel and thus the family has very close  
ties with Dumbledore. Xavier's family had been so involved in the fight  
that Xavier's father had sent him to Israel for schooling. So Xavier had  
spent the last 4 years at a world-renowned academy for magical tuition.  
  
His father's spies had somehow discovered that Voldemort was planning to  
attack the academy and kill Xavier. So his father had decided that for the  
safety of both Xavier and the Academy he should be sent to Hogwarts to be  
under the care of Dumbledore.  
  
Xavier had arrived back in England barely a week ago. Members of his  
father's inner circle had escorted him directly to Hogwarts. They had  
decided among them that a train journey would be too risky as the Hogwarts  
express was only protected by a few muggle repellent spells.  
  
After two days of getting lost in the huge castle the rest of the students  
returned and Xavier was sorted (much to his embarrassment) with a large  
number of first years. Much to everyone's surprise almost as soon as the  
hat was placed on his head it sorted him into Slytherin. Over the past  
three days he had spent much of his time in the library. It hadn't taken  
him long to discover that the library was one of the few places in the vast  
school where the Slytherins were unlikely to find him. Whilst in the  
library he had developed a friendship with Harry Potter and his friends.  
  
Now he had found Draco in the bathroom. As his eyes flicked between the  
blood and the dagger he was reminded of his own past. Memories flooded his  
head of when he was in third year at the Academy. He had slit his wrists  
in an attempt to kill himself. Xavier believed that if he wasn't alive his  
father could focus on the fight against Voldemort. He hadn't succeeded in  
killing himself and against all intentions he had actually increased his  
father's problems. As a result he had spent most of his fourth year in  
various hospital's or with psychiatrists.  
  
That was, he thought, the main reason he was now at Hogwarts. Dumbledore  
was one of his father's closest friends and Xavier believed that he was  
keeping an eye on him so that his father could maintain the fight against  
Voldemort. Xavier was glad of the fresh start. At Hogwarts none of the  
students knew about his past. This was a chance for Xavier to make new  
friends and get on with his life. However it seemed that this was unlikely  
to happen due to his being sorted into Slytherin.  
  
Xavier was worried now. If Dumbledore noticed any sign of blood in the  
bathroom he would instantly suspect another suicide attempt and Xavier  
would be dragged back to the psychiatrists he had been so eager to leave.  
  


  
  
Please review, I need reviews to keep me writing.  



	3. Beauxbatons

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except plot and (at this stage) Xavier.  
  
Chapter 3 – Beauxbatons_  
  
Draco rose the next morning after a few brief hours of sleep. He dressed quickly thanking Merlin that no one was around so he did not have to hide his scars. He strode the familiar passage from the Slytherin dormitory to the Great Hall and was soon seated with his fellow Slytherins. He spooned mounded of scrambled eggs onto the plate in front of him and was about to start eating when the post arrived.  
  
He scanned the mass of feather's searching for an owl that he recognised. He soon noticed his father's dark owl among the rest of the owls. Wondering what his father had sent him he placed his fork on the table and awaited the arrival of the owl. His anticipation soon turned to dread as he noticed the bright red envelope the bird carried. The bird dropped the envelope into Draco's lap, turned in a smooth arc, and flew out the window.  
  
Draco tore open the howler knowing it would be worse if he waited. His father's voice filled the hall and shouted, 'An F! After all that we've done to send you to Hogwarts you go and disgrace the family name. If I don't see your grades drastically improve you'll be at Beauxbatons before you know it!'  
  
The red enveloped burst into flame and covered Draco's scrambled eggs in ash. Not that it mattered he wasn't hungry anymore. He sat through the last few minutes of breakfast waiting for other people to start to leave. He replied to the various questions and impersonations from the other Slytherins with a cold stare that caused most of them to be quiet and focus on their breakfast. He noticed Xavier get up and leave the table so Draco rose eager to leave the tense atmosphere of the Great Hall. Realising that he had potions with the Gryffindor's first he headed off towards the dungeons.  
  
'Your first task this year,' Professor Snape announced to the class, 'will be to create a potion to prevent the common cold. In order to test the potions each of you will swallow a small amount of your own potion and the longer you progress through the winter without getting sick will be your resulting grade. Your homework due tomorrow is an essay of exactly 1000 words on the advantages and disadvantages of every commonly used cold preventative potion. Any questions?' Snape surveyed the class with a glaringly evil look on his face, 'Excellent. Class dismissed. Malfoy come here I need to talk to you.'  
  
Snape turned to face the front of the classroom as Draco rose from his seat and went fulfilled the Professor's request. 'Draco, I know that you are upset with your mark but there is no need to be so depressed.' Snape swept around to face Draco, 'It was simply a beginning of term test to see what I should focus my lesson's on. However from now on I want to see you paying full attention in class and making more of an effort with your work. You were second top last year and you are quite capable of gaining higher marks than Granger. So I want to see a higher standard of work from you and then perhaps you will not be forced to go to Beauxbatons.' Snape looked expectantly at Draco and waited for a reply.  
  
'Yes Professor,' Draco answered obediently.  
  
'Very well Draco you may go, but remember what I said.' Snape stalked out of the classroom leaving Draco standing by his desk.  
  
Draco collected his books and made a one-second decision not to go to Divination. He really couldn't be bothered sitting for an hour in a stuffy classroom pretending to see things in a lump of soggy tealeaves. No doubt Trelawney had foreseen his absence anyway. He instead turned right at the doorway and headed towards the Slytherin common room.  
  
_Please review, I NEED reviews._


	4. Your Blood

Disclaimer: I own nothing except plot and (at this stage) Xavier.  
  
Chapter 4 – Your Blood  
  
Draco muttered the password and the stone wall entrance to the Slytherin common room slide open. He entered the common room and was surprised to see Xavier hunched up on one of the couches. Draco noticed that his back was shaking at the same moment as a large sob filled the room. 'Xavier,' Draco said softly, 'I'm sorry.'  
  
Xavier looked up startled, 'Draco' he said with savage undertones whilst furiously trying to wipe his eyes.  
  
'I'm sorry Xavier,' Draco repeated.  
  
'What for Draco,'  
  
'Last night. I wasn't in the best of moods'  
  
'True but you've got no need to apologise. I was the one disturbing you. Besides that's not why I'm crying,'  
  
'Then why are you crying?'  
  
'I'm crying because of last night,' Draco absentmindedly pushed the sleeves of his robe down, 'I don't know what you were doing but there was blood on the floor. Dumbledore found out and he thinks I tried to kill myself even though I don't have cuts anywhere on my body. Your blood, my suicide.'  
  
'See I did need to apologise, I know this isn't like my stereotype and that I'll probably regret it but if you need anyone to talk to our anything.'  
  
'Thanks Drac'  
  
'Are you going to be ok?'  
  
'Yeah'  
  
Draco turned to head towards the dormitory as he reached the door he turned back and said 'Oh and one more thing, don't EVER call me Drac again.'  
  
It was a short chapter I know but please review anyway 


	5. Mudblood

_Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far please keep the reviews coming I need inspiration from you guys._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except plot and (at this stage) Xavier._

Chapter 5 – Mudblood

Draco wandered absentmindedly through the halls. Everyone was taking advantage of the first Hogsmeade visit of the year. Draco couldn't be bothered however, he'd never really enjoyed Zonko's or Honeydukes and questions would be asked if a Hogwarts student was found in a dark magic shop. Instead Draco found himself in the corridor that led to the Library. Thinking that he could use the free afternoon to write his Transfiguration essay he proceeded towards the heavy oak library doors.

Draco entered the Library and headed to a corner he had discovered in first year and claimed as his own. It was a cosy corner right by all of the dark arts books perfect for a student like Draco. He reached the corner and discovered that the heavy dark arts book that he was partway through reading was still sitting in the corner. He picked up the book and sat down all thoughts of the Transfiguration essay gone from his mind. He opened the heavy book on his lap and carried on reading from where he had left his bookmark.

Partway through a paragraph he was interrupted by a giggle followed by a 'sssh' from behind the shelves in front of him. Irritated but with piqued curiosity Draco peeked around the corner of the bookshelf to see Xavier and Hermione kissing wildly.

'You sick bastard,'

Xavier whipped around to see an enraged Draco, 'Draco, what are you doing here'

'No need to ask what you were doing is there Xavier. A MUDBLOOD? I would have thought someone like you would have known the value of pure blood.'

'Draco I can explain'

'No you can't, and you don't need to it's as clear as crystal, you don't care about pure blood. You know Xavier I was starting to think you were an alright guy, not anymore though.'

'Draco,'

'Don't bother. I can see you two want to be left alone.'

Draco turned and left Hermione and Xavier staring into space.

_I know it's another short chapter but I promise to make the next one longer. Please Review_


	6. Plotting

Disclaimer: I own nothing except plot and (at this stage) Xavier.

Chapter 6 – Plotting

Draco had no idea where he was going as he left the library in a blind rage. Somehow he found himself in Slytherin boy's bathroom. Looking around he found it totally deserted because of the Hogsmeade visit.

He reached into his robes and withdrew a dagger. It was a lot smaller than the one he usually used but sharp never the less. He placed the blade flat against his arm. He enjoyed the feeling of the cool metal against his skin. He held it there for a few minutes before digging it into his flesh. It always amazed Draco how easily he could get vast amounts of blood to flow from his body. He took the knife, dipped it into his blood and drew designs on his body.

As the blood dripped onto the floor Draco remembered the words Xavier had said 'Your blood, my suicide.' 'Damn him,' Draco thought, 'now Xavier was ruining his habit as well. Something would have to be done about that. Maybe I could, yes I will.' Draco knew exactly what to do to that traitorous mudblood loving fool.

Draco grabbed his wand and muttered the well-known spell that would heal his cuts just enough to stop them bleeding. Draco had a quick shower to wash the last of the designs from his body. Then he began to plot.

All he needed to do to ensure his plan was a success was leave enough blood in the bathroom to make it seem that Draco had attempted suicide. If possible he would also need to find a dagger or knife of some sort that Xavier owned. This would destroy any doubt this it was in fact Xavier's blood.

Draco remained cold towards Xavier in the days after he had found him with Granger. Draco had in fact refused to speak with Xavier at all except when totally necessary. Due to this Xavier had taken to sitting at the Gryffindor table during meals and was hanging around with Potter and his gang. This added to Draco's plan as he figured that the more separated Xavier was from the Slytherin's the more likely he was to commit suicide.

Draco spent a divination lesson that he had decided to skip looking through Xavier's stuff for anything he could use in his plan. What Draco found amazed even himself. Elegant knives and daggers lined the inside of Xavier's trunk. Each blade was in it's own sheath and each had a special holder on the inside of the trunk.

Draco emptied the trunk of it's contents and beneath the school robes he found an invisibility cloak, a small black diary (locked with a muggle coded lock) and a photo album. Draco pulled out the photo album and flicked through it. It was filled with pictures each labelled as various members of the extended Flamel family. Draco was about to close the album when a picture on the back page caught his eye. A short boy with greasy blonde hair saw Draco and began to blow kisses. Disgusted Draco read the label 'Gilderoy Lockhart II taken before he died on 3rd October 1st year of the moon of Merlin.' '1st year of the moon of Merlin,' thought Draco, 'That means he died at the start of third year.

From the information in front of him it seemed that Lockhart had a son, 'Poor Kid,' thought Draco. But that didn't explain why his picture was in Xavier's photo album. Draco glanced at his watch and saw that the class was nearly over. For a reason that he couldn't explain he slid the photo from it's cover and put it into his pocket. He then replaced the items in the trunk after removing a small knife. He would seek revenge tonight.

Look guys it's a longer chapter this time!! LoL read and review.


	7. Sweet Revenge

Disclaimer: I own nothing except plot and (at this stage) Xavier.

Chapter 7 – Sweet Revenge

Draco stood in the Slytherin bathroom the following morning at 4am. A perfect time for revenge. Draco held Xavier's knife to his skin and cut deeply, allowing the blood to flow into the sink. He grabbed his wand and muttered a spell allowing the amount of blood to double.

He removed a glass vial from inside his cloak and placed it into the liquid. He then took it and poured the contents over the floor. He did this a number of times until he decided there was enough blood. Satisfied with his work he dipped the knife into the blood and placed it on the edge of the sink. He then let the rest of the blood drain from the sink leaving just a few spatters around the edge. As a final touch he took the photo of Lockhart's son and placed it facedown in the blood on the floor.

Taking one last look at the scene he left and went to bed. In a few short hours revenge would be his, and it would taste so sweet.

Xavier rose early in the morning as he usually did. He liked to have a long shower before the rest of the slytherin's arrived. Crossing the common room quickly he pushed open the heavy stone door to the Slytherin bathroom.

'That bastard' he exclaimed seeing the blood and realising what Draco had done. His eyes flicked from the blood in the sink to the knife, then to the floor. Noticing the photo he picked it up to see whom it was a picture of. Seeing the blood dripping down Gilderoy's face was too much for Xavier. His legs crumpled beneath him as he broke down in tears, not realising that he was playing straight into Draco's hands. This is where he was found an hour later by a Hogwarts house elf.

Dumbledore peered over his half moon glasses at Dobby. 'So you are telling me that a student has attempted suicide in the Slytherin bathroom.'

'Yes sir,' squeaked Dobby, 'at least that's what it looked like.'

'You realise how important the matter is?'

'Yes sir'

'Then we must hurry, go to Madame Pomfrey and Snape tell them to meet me in the bathroom.

Dobby left the room followed closely by Dumbledore. Dumbledore raced through the corridor almost flying towards the bathroom. As soon as he realised which student it was a sense of dread filled his body.

'Shit,' Snape said as he entered the bathroom and noticed the scene before him.

'Language professor,' Dumbledore said in reply.

'Sorry sir. It's just that this is Xavier and he is kind of important to me.'

'He's important to all of us Severus, so right now we must help him as best we can. Go and inform Joseph, Lockhart, and Remus. Travel quickly and bring all three back to Hogwarts. I hate having to pull Joseph away from his work but it would appear that his son needs him more.'

'Lockhart!' Snape exclaimed, 'Why do we need that crackpot.'

'Because Xavier was found holding this,' Dumbledore showed Snape the dripping picture of Gilderoy, 'Now go you need to hurry. I will take care of Xavier for the time being.'

'Of course sir. And Good Luck, I think you'll need it.'

During this entire exchange no one noticed the figure of Draco Malfoy watching from under Xavier's invisibility cloak. He began to grin. His father had never told him just how sweet revenge tasted.


	8. My Suicide

Disclaimer: I own nothing except plot and (at this stage) Xavier.

Chapter 8 – My Suicide

Xavier opened a pair of bleary eyes to see the form of Albus Dumbledore leaning over him.

'Ergh, what's going on? Where am I?'

'You were found in the Slytherin bathrooms in a pool of blood holding a photo.' Dumbledore replied, 'perhaps you ought to tell us what's going on.'

'What! Where am I anyway?'

'You are in St Mungos Hospital, psychiatric ward,' a figure said stepping out of the shadows, 'Albus, Severus, Lockhart, could you give us a few minutes alone.'

Dumbledore nodded and stepped out of the room followed by a dreary Snape and a Lockhart who seemed drained of all life.

'Dad, what are you doing here? What am _I_ doing here? I didn't do anything, look there's no marks or anything, surely you should be elsewhere?'

'Xavier, I am here because you need me. You are here because you attempted suicide again, and yes there are other things that I should be doing, but you are more important.'

'But Dad, I didn't try and kill myself, I'm fine, no scars or anything.'

Joseph stepped across the room and sat by Xavier's side. He took Xavier's hand in his own and turned it over to reveal a wrist laden with scars, he took a deep breath and said, 'Xavier how do I know that all of these scars are old. I knew that changing schools would be difficult for you, but I thought we agreed it was for the best. Then again I guess I've never known what you truly wanted. I left you alone when Gilderoy died and I didn't know a thing about your depression before you were found the first time. I'm sorry that I haven't been there for you.'

'Don't call him Gilderoy,' Xavier said struggling to hold back tears, 'He wasn't his father, he was Gil and I was over his death until I found his photo in that pool of blood. Either way I didn't try and kill myself, that wasn't my blood. These scars ARE old. I haven't cut since I left hospital the last time.'

'Then whose blood was it?'

'I, I don't know.'

'Xavier you know you need help, you just can't admit it. This is just like last time.'

'Dad just leave me be, no one believes me so I may as well stay here. You were the only one I ever trusted aside from Gil. Now I can't trust you and Gil is dead. I would be better of dead as well, a least then we could finally be together.'

'Don't say that you can trust me; I'm just trying to help. I've already said that I'm sorry I wasn't there after Gil died, and I really am.'

'The only reason you are sorry is because you don't want me to die. But you don't believe a word I say so you may as well go.'

'Xavier,' Joseph murmured with tears in his eyes.

'Just go Dad; you weren't there when I needed you and now I don't need you and you're here, so just leave. Go back to your war.'

Joseph stood and strode abruptly out of the room, tears streaming down his weathered face.


	9. Friends?

Disclaimer: I own nothing except plot and (at this stage) Xavier.

Chapter 9 – Friends?

Draco sat on his bed staring at Xavier's trunk. As brilliant as revenge had tasted he was beginning to have regrets about his plot. It had spun completely out of control. He never knew how much that photo of Gilderoy would affect him. After Xavier had been found in the bathroom he had been heavily sedated and according to rumour was now in hospital. Draco had never meant for it to go that far. He had only meant for Xavier to be talked to by Dumbledore. Draco hadn't realised just how tense the situation with Xavier was before he stepped in.

Now Draco was worried. Would Xavier tell on him or would he endure the hospital, Draco couldn't be sure. He hoped that he had given Xavier enough of a scare to make sure he didn't tell anyone. However he was sure that Xavier hated the hospital. 'I need to talk to him,' thought Draco, 'I can go in the guise of a concerned friend and they will surely let me talk to him. It's my fault he's in there, he doesn't deserve it. Even if he did kiss a mudblood no one deserves to be in hospital for something they didn't do. I will talk to Snape and see if I can go see Xavier as soon as possible.'

Hermione Granger felt out of place at St Mungo's. Even Xavier wasn't acting like normal. 'I just wish there was something I could do,' she murmured aloud as she strolled along the corridor.

'It's not your fault hun,' Hermione whipped around to see a tall man with brown hair, a weathered face and wizened eyes. His elderly, worn appearance was in stark contrast to the set of jet-black robes he wore. This man had an air of importance about him and Hermione was surprised she hadn't noticed him before.

'Huh?' was all she managed to stutter in her state of surprise.

'You are a friend of Xavier's correct?' seeing Hermione nodding he continued, 'Well it's not your fault. He's been in and out of hospitals since he lost a very close friend. If it's anyone's fault it's mine. I wasn't there for him during his grief. Either way just stick by him, Merlin knows he could use a good friend.'

'Er who are you?'

'Oh sorry, I'm Joseph Flamel, Xavier's father.'

'Well I doubt it's your fault either. Some people are just more prone to depression than others. And it's probably something really small that triggered it; I doubt being sorted into Slytherin helped either. I'm sure all he needs is some rest and someone to talk to. He'll be back to normal soon.'

'I sure hope you're right. I'm glad that he has you for a friend. He has had any friends since Gil. Those two were inseparable. I was hoping that he would find some new friends at Hogwarts away from the memories of the past. I'm glad that he has.'


End file.
